All a Summer's Romance
by clueless
Summary: Sakura goes to HongKOng for Summerbreak. There she meets, Syaoran. will dey fall in love? hmmm......hehe...^.^''it's kinda...weird..
1. Default Chapter

~Disclaimer: CCS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME~

All a Summer's Romance

~Chapter One~

By: SakuraBunnie

Author's Notes: Bwaahaha...I'm back...OI? Nobody reads my NEW fanfics ne more...I'm reposting this because *glare* LIZZIE!...Wellz.. I kinda re-wrote it..yup ^.^

~~~~

"Wow... its so beautiful," A young girl of 17 sighs as she gazes down into a city lighted up with street, and car lights.

Her friend, with violet-colored eyes filled with excitement nods, "Hong Kong has its own beauty."

"Tomoyo, the plane is finally langing." The girl with Auburn hair smiles.

"Finally, our Summer Vacation can start. Sakura-chan, Aren't you excited?" Tomoyo grins, as she stretches her arms.

Sakura nods, with her eyes of Emerald gleaming.

~~~~

"Ugh, where's Tomoyo? *sigh* Can't a girl freshin' up a little without her friend ditching her?" Sakura exasperatedly says, as she puts on her black sunglasses. She walks out of the airport and sees a little market with clothes and other lil' neat things.

"Ooo*stars in eyes* SHOPPING!! Ok...Now _WHERE _is my wallet?" she rummages through her mini backpack, while walking into the crowd of people.

She wasn't watching where she was going. Neither was the guy front of her.

"HOE!?" The Emerald-eyed girl cries as she bumps into the guy.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" The guy shouts.

"I was, So...I WOULDN'T Be talking!" She replies.

'Ugh... Dat person was SO rude!' She thought.

She heard someone call her name.

"Tomoyo?"

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan. I bought you such KAWAII clothes!! *stars in eyes* So...I can videotape you!" Tomoyo smiles. There was a girl behind Tomoyo, she had long black hair that was in a ponytail. She had ruby red eyes, that seem to glimmer in the sun.

"That's Meiling Li, We met while I was shopping. I guess in ten minutes we became friends," Tomoyo laughs. "She says that we can stay at her house, for our vacation."

Sakura nods, "I'm Sakura Kinomoto, Nice to meet you, Li-chan."

Meiling smiles, "You can call me Meiling,"

~~~~

Meiling was touring Sakura and Tomoyo of her house.

"This is my favorite cousin's room," Meiling opens the door, revealing a dark-brown-haired guy wear green shorts lying on his bed.

"OMG!!! IT's THAT GUY, I BUMPED INTO!!!" Sakura screams. 

The guy got up and gaped, "wHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"I invited her, And if you're mean to her, I'll tell Auntie." Meiling smugly says.

"OMG!!! This is NOT Gonna be a GOOD summer..."Sakura mumbles.

~~~~

Author's Notes: DONE!!!!! YEA!!!!! Chapter one is DONE!!! YAY!!! good for ME!!!! bwahaha ^.^

Um...I tink Lizzie is writing the next chapter? ..*shrug* who knows?! ...-.-' ^.^ PLZ REVIEW!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: CCS doesn't belong to me 

Notes: aww…ppl a ctually reviewed..*sniffle* thanks**!! ^______^ **

~*~ 

"OHAYO SAKURA-chan!" Tomoyo's melodious voice sang. It was morning again… 

Sakura's head poked out from all her blankets. "ughhh.?" 

"Sakura-chan! Time to wake up! Li-san agreed to tour us around Hong Kong!" Tomoyo explains to her half asleep friend. 

Sakura groaned as she got up slowly rubbing her eyes. She began walking toward the bathroom. Suddenly Syaoran ran into. Sakura woke up. 

"OI! I want to use the restroom! SYAORAN LI! GET OUT OF THERE! I NEED TO PEEE!!!! "Sakura frantically cried. 

Syaoran replies, "Well…My sister screwed up my hair so..I have to fix it." 

Sakura had a face like this: 

**| | **

**____| |___ **

**____ ____ **

**| | **

**| | **

**_____________________ _________________________ **

**| | **

**| | **

**| | **

**| | **

**| | **

**| | **

**___________________**

(if that doesn't show up, it's supposed to be a stress mark on 

top of a face : T_T) 

"GET OUT OF THERE YOU FREAK!!! "Sakura screamed. 

Everyone in that hallway stared at her.. Sakura glared at them. 

"uh uh…I'm not done yet.."Syaoran says. 

"UGH!!! I NEED TO BRUSH MY HAIR, WASH MY FACe, BRUSH MY TEETh—" Syaoran came out. 

"Sakura---" 

"Kinomoto-san to you!" Sakura yells. 

"Sakura-chan, *Sakura glared at him* you ought to brush your teeth. Your breath smells." Syaoran teased. 

Sakura glared at him, and then mutters something that sounds like "Baka.." She walked into the restroom. 

~*~ 

"SAAAAAAAAKURAAAAA!!! COME ON!! You slow thing!" Syaoran called impaitiently from his car. 

He was the tour guide…. 

"….Shut up Li-Baka!"She shouts as she walks out. 

He stares at her. "Wow…" 

She wore a white tank top with a BIG pink cherry blossom in the middle with matching sandals. She had pink shorts on that blends in with her mini backpacks. (OMG!! Those mini backpacks are so KAWAII! ^_^ I have one! There are SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO cool..okl..-_-'') Her hair was in a French braid. 

"Um…You can stop drooling now…"She said, the words dripping with sarcasm. "Uh…where's Tomoyo?" 

"Oh…She decided to go with Feimei to go Clothes shopping…-_-' " He replies. 

"Great..I'm stuck with you…." 

~*~ 

Author's note: BWAHAHAH I have an idea…^_^ heheheehehe wellz..plz review..gomen nasai if I t's short….GOMEN NAASSSSAAAI!!!!! . 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: ccs doesn't belong to meeh…ya..psh..I WISH..-.-''  
  
Heh heh..Gomen nasai..ppl..-.-''the new chapter of Britney spears meets ccs..wasn't very good…-.-''' I'll make it up to you by writing a long chapter..for this story..-.-' Although I'm still kinda.stuck on this one…-.- ' *sigh* well..hope you enjoy…..  
  
Nee…I lost all my writing files…-.-''' *sigh* stupid computer..oh well…^_^'  
  
  
  
All a Summer's Romance….  
  
Chapter Three…..  
  
  
  
"Li-kun" Sakura genki-ly (^.^''') shouted. Syaoran noticed the usage of 'kun', he raised his eyebrow.  
  
"What…" he muttered.  
  
They have been touring all day, and now Sakura was draggin him off to buy stuff….or… in his view point Shopping. So far they have been to 12 clothes shops, 9 Accessories shops, 5 music stores, and 2 food places. And Sakura claimed she forgot her money, so she was using HIS money. Ya and ALSO--- He was carrying EVERYTHING she bought.  
  
"Let's go in this STORE!!!" Sakura giggled as she skipped into the store.  
  
It was a Hello Kitty store…. "oh great…."he gagged mentally.  
  
.*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*.  
  
"TADAMAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Sakura shouted as they finally arrived at the house.  
  
"Nee, Sakura-chanNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!! NANI!!!!!!!! So many packages!" Tomoyo fainted.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. "Tomoyo-chan…"  
  
"heh heh… I'm okay. Just kind Shocked from all those items. Sakura? Did you spend YOUR money?" Tomoyo narrowed her eyes.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped, "heh heh..I forgot my money…."  
  
Tomoyo's eyebrow raised.  
  
"I'm serious!" Sakura claimed.  
  
There was a grunt. The two girls turned to see a person carrying more stuff.  
  
"She used…..my..*grunt* money *grunt*.."The person said.  
  
"Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked with her eyebrow raised higher.  
  
"Hai…"Syaoran answered struggling with so many items.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
Syaoran could hold it up anymore…he fell.  
  
"LI-KUN!!! YOU DROPPED MY STUFF!!!!!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Well, I'm ssorry…GOSH.." Syaoran rolled his eyes.  
  
"Din—NERRRRRRRRRRRR!?!??!" Meiling Freaked out. "SYAO-KUN?!?! YOU LIKE HELLO KITTTY!?!?!?!??!"  
  
Syaoran sighed exasperated.  
  
"HEHEHE I'm GONNA BUY SYAORAN HELLO KITTY BOXERS!!!!!" Meiling squealed.  
  
Syaoran's eyes widen. "NEH!!! Isn't DINNER READY!!?!?!? I'M HUNGRY! Let's go EAT!!!" he took off with incredible speed.  
  
The three girls sweatdroppped.  
  
.*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*.  
  
  
  
Nee…….. *falls* I kno I kno I kno…this isn't a really long chapter…gomen!!!!!!! My hands are tired..and I'm not feeling good… *sigh* please review? ARIGATO! 


End file.
